The invention relates to a railborne vehicle composed of at least two carriages, preferably connected by a spherical joint with the adjoining ends of successive carriages comprising projecting mutually opposing bottom plates or the like forming a passage between the two carriages and which are interconnected preferably in semimounted fashion, there being provided between the two carriages a bogey, preferably a gantry bogey having mutually opposing driven loose wheels. Such vehicles have suffered from certain disadvantages.
An object of the invention is the provision of a system which serves to place the wheels of the railborne vehicle, when negotiating curves, always into the angle hi-setting line, for which purpose earlier vehicles were equipped with lemniscate guide rods, which where substantially more expensive in their construction and maintenance.
A further object of the present invention in the context of the present railborne vehicle, is to provide for loose wheel bogeys, without rigid axial connection between mutually opposing wheels, the same running characteristics which apply to the self-centering conventional wheel sets having a rigid transverse connection between the wheels.